


The Golden Band

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [28]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Engagement, Fluff, Kingsman AU, M/M, One Shot, Open requests, Spies & Secret Agents, background changki, background showhyuk, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: In the midst of saving the world, Hyungwon still manages to surprise Hoseok with the best of plans.





	The Golden Band

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: HyungWonho Kingsman AU [background Showhyuk/Changki]
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Hyungwon stares at the small black box in his hands, the faintest of smiles playing its way across his thick lips. He snaps it closed and shoves it into his coat pocket, knowing just how he’s going to do this.

Hoseok, his partner both professionally and romantically, saunters into the room, a disarming smile thrown onto his face. He sees Hyungwon sitting on the bed of their lavish hotel room, and goes to sit beside him.

“Don’t you need to get ready?” he asks the younger, sitting back on his hands. “The mission won’t complete itself.” Hyungwon chuckles under his breath at the comment, and leans against the older male. His heart beats a little faster, and it’s all he has in him to not just ask him right then and there. He inhales deeply, reveling in the floral scents of the older man’s perfume. Hoseok chuckles warmly, and wraps his arms around the younger’s shoulders.

“Merlin says the target will be in the dining hall until ten tonight,” Hyungwon mutters. “I told him we’d be down there just before.” Hoseok hums in acknowledgment, lightly kissing his dongsaeng’s hair.

“So… what you’re telling me is…” Hoseok mumbles, a playful smirk dancing across his lips, “is that we have some time to kill beforehand, right?” Hyungwon laughs aloud at this, a good, mirthful outburst that shakes his whole body as he understands just what the older is asking about. He pulls away only to straddle the older’s lap and press his lips against the older’s. Hoseok hums a little at the sudden contact, falling back in surprise against the bed. Hyungwon chuckles fondly, his eyes shining with love, and leans down to close the distance between them.

 

Hours later, the two men strut into the hotel bar, shooting each other a meaningful look just before going their separate ways. Hyungwon moves immediately towards the bar and orders a drink, keeping a watchful eye out for their target. He casually pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, inadvertently turning on the eyewear for some aid. Information flashes across the screen, listing off random facts about the mystery man.

 _Codename: Sunflower_ , Hyungwon rattles off the familiar name, reminding himself over and over. _No one knows what he looks like, only that he has important information concerning nuclear warheads targeted at every democratic nation in the world… We don’t even know what the information is, but_ —

A strange hand on his hips halts his train of thought immediately. He stiffens, his heartrate picking up noticeably. He drops his hand casually to grip his glass, ready to smash it against the wooden bar to create a weapon if need-be.

“Take off the spectacles, Kingsman,” a raspy voice whispers in his ear. He freezes, very much not used to being called out. Who is this man, and just how does he know about—?

“I’m still gonna be anonymous after this deal,” the voice explains, as if sensing the man’s hesitation. “That means, if you want anything from me, you’re going to have to take off your glasses.” Hyungwon purses his lips together, but does as he’s told. He doesn’t want to lose the target, doesn’t want to have to report back a failure to Headquarters. So, he’s left with no choice.

There’s a hum of approval in his ear, and the hand on his waist drops. Hyungwon turns quickly… and is surprised to see a young man standing behind him. He raises a skeptical brow, quite unsure if this blue-haired man is actually who he’s supposed to be meeting. The man chuckles, as if sensing his hesitation, and opens his suit jacket to reveal an envelope in the inner pocket, with an intricately sketched sunflower made up of filigree on it.

Hyungwon’s suspicions dissipate… halfly, at seeing the symbol of Codename: Sunflower, and give a short nod. Sunflower nods, as well, and slips his hand into Hyungwon’s to lead him out of the bar. Hyungwon chances a glance back to his glasses, biting on his lower lip as he imagines just what Hoseok’s reaction will be when he finds them… But, it can’t be helped.

They have to get the information no matter what.

 

Sunflower leads him out of the hotel and onto the back terrace of the restaurant. Elegantly dressed people mill about with martini glasses in their hands, laughing softly amongst themselves in the night air. The man leads them towards a bench out of earshot of the crowd, and seats them both down on the cold stone. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out the envelope, smirking a little.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours~” he prompts, quirking up a single brow. Hyungwon reaches into his own inner pocket, and retrieves a guarantee of amnesty for whatever Sunflower chooses in exchange for the information. Sunflower nods, seemingly relieved as he all too eagerly grabs for the envelope in Hyungwon’s hands, snatching it away and practically shoving the information into the Kingsman’s hands before he can even blink.

Hyungwon doesn’t question it, figuring the man must have a pretty dangerous situation right now because of all this, and merely slips the information into his coat pocket.

“Of course,” Sunflower mutters, glancing over at Hyungwon with a humorless grin, “I can’t very well let you remember any of this…” Hyungwon has to stifle a sigh, finding this all too typical. After so many years in the secret service, he’s had his memory wiped more times than he can count. He really ought to get his head scanned, because surely that couldn’t be good for him. Sunflower leans close, his breath tickling Hyungwon’s neck. “I’ll see you soon, Pretty Boy,” he whispers lowly.

Hyungwon is about to ask just what the man means, but a prick of pain halts the words in his throat. He glances down to see a syringe poking up out of his arm, and gives a tired glare to the target. Sunflower only chuckles, and kisses Hyungwon’s cheek apologetically. He then stands and joins a group of three men who have just emerged from the nearby crowd, and grasps the hand of the tallest, tannest one with a sunny smile, while the other two stand off slightly to the side, the brunette clinging anxiously to the shortest of them all, whose watching on with a stern sort of glare.

“Name’s Minhyuk, by the way~” Sunflower confides. “Or, at least it will be soon. You might as well know since you won’t remember, anyway.” Hyungwon purses his lips in protest, and tries to think up some clever line to fire back at him, but his consciousness is already slipping away. Naturally it’s all too easy for him to fall asleep, but when drugged he’s out like a light in five seconds flat.

 

“Wonnie! Yah, Wonnie!!”

Hyungwon is shaken awake, the panicked voice of his love shouting at him. He cracks open his eyes slowly, pouting confusedly at Hoseok’s frightened expression staring into his eyes.

“Hyung?” he asks, his voice thick with sleep. He glances around, very much confused as to why on a chilly terrace and not in his warm bed.

“God, Wonnie,” Hoseok exhales, pulling the younger in for a tight embrace. “Are you okay? I found your glasses on the bar, and the bartender said you had followed some guy out here. Was it Sunflower? Did you get the information? Did he do anything to you?”

Hyungwon frowns, trying to remember just what had happened that had gotten him out here. Flashes of a shorter man with a raspy voice come to the forefront of his mind, but they’re fleeting, and he grasps at them like cloud wisps.

“I… I don’t remember,” he admits, his tone souring as he realizes what must’ve happened. He pushes Hoseok away and stands, patting haphazardly around his coat for any sort of sign he’d gotten what they had come for. He feels, thankfully, a thick envelope in his pocket, and he hurriedly pulls it out. With it comes a small black box, and Hyungwon’s heart clams up his throat as he scrambles to keep it from hitting the ground.

Hoseok, however, catches it first. He stares at it, his eyebrows shooting up slowly. He glances once and Hyungwon, whose frozen where he stands in terror. He wants to shout at Hoseok not to open it, that he most certainly doesn’t want it to happen like this, without any sort of romantic dinner or planned date to mark such an occasion, but the words don’t come out.

The older flips open the black felt box, and his eyes instantly begin to water at seeing the golden band inside. He looks up at Hyungwon again, silent disbelief plain on his face as he cries his heart out. Hyungwon gulps loudly, and licks at his lips anxiously. He shuffles where he stands, unsure of quite what to say.

But, that’s the great thing about Hoseok. He always knows what to do or say so Hyungwon doesn’t have to worry.

Hoseok releases an airy chuckle, and doesn’t say anything as he pulls the ring free from the box and slips it onto the appropriate finger. He beams at his dongsaeng, stepping close to him and smashing their lips together in delight.

“ _Of courthe_ I’ll m-marry you, W-Wonnie~!” he cries out at last, his voice cracking with emotion. Hyungwon sighs out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding, and leans forward to press their foreheads together. He stares into his love’s eyes, all thoughts of the mission forgotten as he’s just content to have this beautiful man in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: HyungWonho Kingsman AU [background Showhyuk/Changki]
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
